Memento Eorum
by MultiFandomIdiot
Summary: Maryah has always felt like she was different from others. With a death to the family, she has to face the gulit afterwards. Her grand-mom has secrets that Maryah has uncovered. But will young Maryah survive what she herself has released? (Rated T to be safe. Also, I suck at summaries :))
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

_She was walking beside people. She mindlessly went in the direction they were going, not at all caring where she went. She felt...empty, hallow as she walked. It felt like she was missing something. As if she had forgotten something important. The people around her had a purpose, she knew. They were bright and colorful, talking eagerly to the person next to them. Compared to them, she was as dull as a piece of rusted metal. Everyone seemed happy. Except for her. The only emotion she felt while she was in this place was dread._

_She trudged forward, wanting to get things over with. She blocked out every person as she walked. The talking immediately ceased. The sounds from before died. _

_Slowly, they began to fade away. She took that as a sign to speed up. Then, there were sirens. She broke out into a sprint, ignoring the transparent figures she ran through. Soon, red and blue were in sight. The sirens were now louder than eariler. There was something else in the distance. It sounded like a child was crying. She ran until she reached her destination._

_There, in front of her, were two cars. Both were broken and busted at the front, looking like they were in an accident. The wailing was coming from the one closer to her left. She went over to it. Through one of the car's broken windows was a child crying in the backseat. It was obviously frightened, but looked like it wasn't injured in the crash. She then headed to the other side of the car. In the driver side was a body. She looked at the body and the child for a moment before she walked away from the scene. She heard the child's small cry for help, but ignored it. Tears were beginning to form as she slowly felt herself waking up. _

_She glanced back at the two cars. "Goodbye, _Grand-mom."

* * *

Maryah groaned inaudibly when her alarm went off. She pressed the snooze button and pulled the covers over her head again. She stayed in bed for at least an hour, enjoying the warmth, before she got up. Still in her pajama's, she stuck out of her room and then went downstairs. She knew that her parents did not get up until the afternoon on weekends, and that her older sister slept in. So, in this short period of time, she had the downstairs area all to herself.

She made a bowl of cereal for herself, settled down on the couch, and turned on the T.V. She ate her breakfeast in peace, giggling with chunks of off-branded cereal in her mouth when the characters were doing their usual antics. When she finished, she put her bowl and spoon in the sink, and sat back down on the couch, enjoying the very little time she had for herself.

A new cartoon came on after the old one ended, signaling that she had a few more minutes before the rest of the members in the household awake. With that she stealthily headed upstairs and into her room. Her bed seemed to have welcomed her when she crawled back in. The warmth returned as she closed her eyes.

Then, she heard her sister waking up.

The creaks coming from her sister's bed echoed in the quiet house. Sounds of a door opening and closing, and the little squeaks from the stairs were also heard. However, Maryah stayed in bed, not at all ready to deal with her family. She shifted in her blankets and decided that she would wait for her parents to get up.

Unfortunately for her, her parents awoken several minutes after her sister did. She heard one of them going in the bathroom and the other going downstairs.

She stayed in her bed for a few seconds before reluctantly getting up and went to the bathroom in the hallway, after waiting for the parent who was previously in there, of course. She did the usual stuff people would do in the bathroom in the morning: washed up, brushed her teeth, etc. After she was done with that, she took out a rubberband that was in a container and put her hair in a ponytail, revealing the scar that was over her right eye. It was starting to fade away and was barely noticeable, but it was still there. When she first got it, she was scared. It reminded her about what happened. It _still _did, but, unlike in the past, she could at least handle looking at her reflection.

Sighing, Maryah turned away from the mirror and headed out of the bathroom to go downstairs. She was only halfway down the steps before the smell of bacon and eggs filled her senses. Heading in the living room, she saw her older sister, Mary-Ann, lying on her stomach on the floor eating some bacon that was on her plate. Her sister just glanced at her before watching T.V. again. Maryah turned into the dining room, that was connected to the living room, and spotted her dad at the table, taking a sip from his coffee.

"Good morning, Dad," greeted Maryah. Her dad smiled at her. He ruffled her hair when she got close enough. "How's my little girl doing this morning?" he asked as chuckled at Maryah trying to fix her hair. "I'm doing great," she said, "however, my hair isn't." "Well, I'm terribly sorry for that, Dee," her dad said while Maryah playfully glared at him. 'Deena' was Maryah's middle name. So, her dad liked to call her 'Dee' sometimes, especially since he knew that she did not like that.

"If you want something to eat, go to the kitchen. Your mom's in there," her dad pointed in the direction of the kitchen. Maryah looked in the direction on the kitchen and shrugged. Since she already ate, she had no need to go in there, but there was no harm in greeting her mom.

Her mom was at the sink when she came in. She was washing the dishes. She was softly humming a song that Maryah didn't recognize. She stealthily snuck behind her mom. Once she was behind her, she latched on her mom's leg. "Gotcha!"

Her mom just laughed at her child's antics. "I guess you did! What ever will i do?!" She then stooped to her daughter's height and cuddled her. Maryah struggled in her mom's arms while she began to give her kisses. "Mom, stop!" she pleaded as she laughed. Her mom pulled back, releasing her daughter from her soapy hands.

After that moment had passed, her mom told her that when she and her dad went off to work, her sister was going to stay at her friends house while she stayed home with Uncle Issac. Maryah didn't like that. Don't get her wrong; she _adored _her uncle, but she couldn't forget the grief and agony that passed his face at the funeral. But who could blame him? His only sister died, along with his mother that left and his father who got ill when Issac was 17. That was a few months ago. They haven't seen Uncle Issac since. He supposedly moved far away. Nobody could find him. Some, including Maryah, thought that he wanted space. And that's what they gave him.

Now that he was back, Maryah was nervous. Others always told Maryah that the accident wasn't her fault, but she still felt like it was deep inside. She thought that her uncle hated her. She was the one to blame for the accident. So why, when he had moved and isolated himself from everyone, would he come back?

Maryah didn't voice her thoughts, though. She didn't want her mom to be upset with her. So, she just nodded and covered her nervousness with faked excitement. Her mom fell for it and went back to finish the dishes. Maryah turned and headed upstairs to start getting dressed.

She thought back to her uncle as she got dressed. The once cheerful man had gone cold when he was at the funeral. He was especially cold to her. Even at the young age she could still remember her uncle's glare aimed at her as they were listening to people speak about her grand-mom. She wondered if he still hated him for what she did.

"_He probably does,_" she thought. But she would have to wait until he came.

* * *

**A terrible ending, I know. But, I'm tired. It's almost 1:00am here and I have school so, yeah. And I didn't forget about Hospital Nights, I'm working on it. I might make a Instagram account for updates about my stories/writings if you guys want it, not sure though. This is where I say 'Farewell, fellow readers'. Gn~**

**-MHG**


	2. Chapter 2: Discovering Something New

**Is it weird that Hospital Nights has less views and visitors than this one? Or, is that me? Anyway...ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

Maryah was the type a person who had a lot of patience. Not like her teachers from her school, or people who ordered PizzaHut. No. She had a lot of patience. So there she sat on her bed, patiently waiting for her uncle. There was nothing she could do while she waited. She already made her bed, straightened up her room, and drew a little on her drawing table.

However, it did not suppress her boredom. The urge to do something annoyed her. She sighed for, like, the millionth time, rolling onto her back. But, she waited.

Her sister already went to her friend's house; so Maryah was alone, excluding her parents. Her parents, on another note, were late to work, thanks to Uncle Alex. They were downstairs, waiting for him like Maryah was. Unlike her, they had each other's company. While she had nothing.

She sat up, leaning on her hands for support. She got up from the bed. Maryah headed towards the door, opened it, and headed out in the hallway, towards the end of it. Looking up, she spotted a square on the ceiling. It was a door leading up to attic. No one in her family went up there; however, they only did it when they needed something or they wanted to store something of theirs in there. The only person who went up there was Maryah. Though, when her grand-mom was alive, they would go up together and search through old stuff. Now she was alone.

She sighed before pulling on the string attached to the door, which made it swing open and the ladder fall out. It landed with a loud thud. The sound didn't alarm her parents who were downstairs since she always went up there.

She climbed up the steps, each step ending with a creak as she lifted her weigh off them. She then reached the top of the steps, and carefully entered the attic. It looked as if it never changed from last time. It was, predictably, dusty and full of boxes. Most boxes stacked on each other, looking like a tower. It was really dark, but Maryah remembered the way. And, there was also paper littering the ground. Maryah walked over them and headed to the other side of the attic to the wall that had the light switch.

Darkness was erased and replaced with light when Maryah flipped the switch. She turned around after taking a deep breath, coughing when she inhaled dust. She walked to the very back of the attic. Finally, after moving certain boxes out of the way, Maryah found what she was looking for at the back. On the floor, there was a huge, retangular box. It was different-no-_special_. The box was heavy due to being filled with a lot of stuff. There was writing on the box that said, "**Mary's Toys**".

Then, Maryah opened it. It, unsurprisingly, was full of old toys from the 60's: Old-fashioned Barbies, baby dolls, etc. She dug deeper into the box, hoping to find something to play with. After a while of searching, she gave up and went to another box that was labeled the same thing as the last. When she opened that box, she found nothing that peeked her interest. "_Lame_," Maryah thought to herself as she stood up and spotted another box.

This one looked like it was a toy box. It was white and read, "**Mary**," in pink faded letters. It was just sitting in the corner in plain sight. Maryah never recalled seeing it before. Like, she came up here everyday, and she _never _saw it.

She walked over to it, ultimately curious about it. She kneeled before it, and then opened it. Unlike the boxes, the toy box wasn't even filled to the brim with toys. Inside there were only a few toys in there, like, seven toys! There was a race car, its' orange paint fading over the years, a dirty, white unicorn that had golden, tangled hair, a rubber duck that was red and had only one out of two wheels, a teal robot that was missing one of its' yellow eyes, and the last one was a yellow teapot with magenta accents that had a large crack running straight through the middle.

She pulled each of them out and set them on the floor. After she did that, she searched through the toy box to see if there were anymore toys. Her hand felt the bottom of the box and touched something. She pulled the items out. In her left hand was a thick book, and in the other was a doll. The book was balck and made out of leather. There was nothing on the front. Some of its' pages were sticking out. The doll's face resembled a lollipop and wore a large grin that was disturbing. It had sailor man's clothes on and a hat. The doll looked like it was brand new, different from the other toys.

Maryah placed the doll on the floor next to the others and directed her attention to the book. She turned to the first page:

_Property of:_

_Mary Schmidt_

Maryah's eyes widened. This was her _grand-mom's_? She read the next page.

_June 17th,1963_

_It's been an entire year ever since the Theater. And, from what I've heard, the Puppeteer is still in jail. He won't be getting out anytime soon. But, that's all behind me. Now I can be a normal kid! And I can finally sleep now without the nightmares (Monsters). That's good, right? Well, I should go. Goodbye!_

_-MaryS._

The short paragraph raised many questions in Maryah's head. What 'incident'? Who was the 'Puppeteer'? And what nightmares? Sadly, those questions were not answereed because-

"_Maryah!"_

-of that.

Maryah scrambled up off the ground, grabbing the candy-looking doll and the book, and ran to the attic steps. She ran down them, making a quick stop to her room to put down the items on her bed, before making her way downstairs.

When she got down there, she was met with the sight of her parents, and someone else, at the doorway. Her dad was chatting with the person as her mom greeted her. "Maryah," she started, "come and say hi to your uncle!"

The person turned their head towards Maryah and her mom when they heard their name. It was indeed her uncle.

Uncle Issac.

Maryah froze at the sight of him. Uncle Issac was an old man. He had a gray beard and a lot of hair on top of his head. His eyes were icy blue; so, if he simply looked at you it would feel like he was staring into your soul. She saw that he was wearing a white shirt with green pants when she moved closer.

He looked down at her, most likely judging her. She gulped. Her mom laughed, "Sorry about the short welcoming, Uncle Issac. But we have to go." Her mom then turned to Maryah and said, "Behave," before giving her a kiss on the cheek and headed outside with her dad. They both got into the family car together and drove away.

It was now Maryah and Issac alone.

Issac shut and locked the door, then went in the living room and sat on the couch, relaxing almost instantly when his butt hit the cushions. Maryah stared at him in confusion before shrugging. She then turned around and headed upstairs.

When she got upstairs, she went into her room. The wierd looking doll and book were still on the bed. "_Why would Grand-mom even have this,_" Maryah thought as she grabbed the doll from the bed and placed it on her dresser. She then grabbed the book , sat on the bed, and read her grand-mom's book.

She was so engrossed in the book that she failed to notice the doll's eyes move from the dresser.

* * *

**A/N: Hello again, friends! Yet another crappy chapter! Hope you've enjoyed (and if you didn't, well, I don't blame you)! Gn, everyone~ SKEET**


	3. Chapter 3: First Encounter

**Fun Fact: I asked my English teacher to give me advice about how to write this when I showed her the Document. She said it was alright. ...HOW?! Like, lol, I honestly didn't belive her because I don't even like my writings.**

**Okay, sorry about that, just ignore it. ON WITH THE HORRIBLE CHAPTER!**

* * *

_September 23th, 1963_

_School just started, and I'm so excited! Well, not really. My classmates are...weird, rude, annoying, and noisy. There's this one girl that just won't leave me alone. She's saying that my pigtails are babyish. I swear, one day, someone's gonna put her in her place. Until then, I'll just suffer. Enough ranting for today. Bye!_

_-MaryS._

Maryah read over the page as she sat criss-crossed on her bed. _Man, Grand-mom was pretty boring as a kid, _she thought. The book, or what she presumed to be her grand-mom's 'diary', was not very interesting. She only read the first 10 pages and instantly got bored. The only thing she wrote was about her everyday life; that's not exciting at all!

Maryah closed the book and then set it on her dresser, next to that unerving doll. She wondered why her grand-mom would ever get that. Its' smile was unsettling, so, Maryah grabbed an opaque piece of fabric from a drawer and threw it over the doll. Once the doll's eyes were covered, she relaxed. She laid back down on her bed. There was nothing else to do except to wait for her uncle to make dinner.

He was still downstairs on the couch, probably asleep. It was now evening; and, her parents have not yet came back from work. Usually, they would be at home at 6pm or 8pm. So when the clock read 9pm, Maryah got worried.

She felt uneasy being alone with her uncle. The man gave her an eerie feeling. Like he was mad at her because of the incident. But she didn't dare tell her parents since they were in such a rush this morning. And the phone was downstairs so she couldn't call them either.

Feeling drowsy, Maryah closed her eyes, promising to herself that she was going to take a quick nap.

* * *

Maryah woke up to her being lightly shaked. She opened her eyes to see a figure looming over her. She jumped, flinching away from the hand. She soon realized that it was her uncle. His hand that was shaking her paused in mid air. He blinked before setting his hand down on the bed.

"Dinner's ready," he muttered. He then walked out the room, visibly limping. There was a hint of saddness in his tone. And Maryah noticed that.

She felt gulity for what she did. She slowly got out of bed. She then looked at the dresser, relieved that the book and the doll, that was still covered, were on it. Maryah walked down the room and went downstairs.

Once she entered the dining room, she was greeted with the smell of dinner and the sight of Issac setting a plate down for her. He probably sensed her there because he looked up; and, they're eyes met. Issac was the first to look away. He grabbed another plate, went into the living room, and sat on the couch as he watched the T.V. Maryah went to the table and ate. They didn't talk to each other during the whole time.

Soon, Maryah finished and set her dishes in the sink. She turned towards her uncle, who was engrossed into his show, before going upstairs. When Maryah entered her room, she went to her closet, grabbed her pajamas, and went to the bathroom.

After doing her nightly routine, she went back into her room. Having nothing else to do, Maryah stared at her ceiling, waiting for her parents to come back home, and for Uncle Issac to finally leave.

Her parents came back around 10pm; it was way passed Maryah's bedtime. They scolded her before going to bed, obviously tired from work. Maryah went to bed after she made sure that her uncle drove far, far away from the house. She turned the lights on and snuggled into her blankets. She fell into a deep sleep, counting little sheeps as she fell deeper into it.

* * *

_It was completely dark; the ground Maryah laid on was wet and made her clothes stick to skin._

_Maryah blinked, looking up at the ceiling, peering in the darkness. There were no stars in the sky."Where the heck am I?" she thought to herself. Looking down, Maryah realized that she was still in her pajamas, which were damp from the ground, and barefooted. Shivering, she slowly got up and walked in the darkness._

_She hugged herself as she walked endlessly through the void. Before long, she spotted a path of white rocks that practically glowed in the dark. Instinctively, Maryah followed the path, cringing when the her feet touched the rocks. After a while, the path came to an end, in front of a small, broken building._

_The building looked worn down: there was no door, and the windows were broken. The entrance of the building had wooden planks covering it almost completely. The only place the planks didn't cover was a small space, small enough for Maryah to crawl through. She stood in front of the building. Something about it felt oddly familar. Walking up to the entrance and cautiously crawling under the planks, Maryah entered the building. It looked nothing out of the ordinary when she examined it; all that was in there was broken stuff: an opened, white closet in the corner was laying on its side, a desk surrounded by paper in another corner, shattered glass on the floor, a dresser with its drawers pulled out, a broken lamp, a nightstand missing one drawer completely, and a bed._

_It seemed to be a bedroom, but whose? On her side was the shattered glass. She bent down in front of it and saw a piece of paper stick out. Carefully avoiding the glass, Maryah grabbed the paper and flipped it over. It was a photograph of a family; a family she happened to recognize. In the photo was a woman, a man, a little girl, and a little boy; this was _her _family. This photo was taken long before she was born, when her grand-mom was just a child._

_She placed it in her pajama's pocket before standing up and headed to the desk in the corner. She then picked up one of the shattered papers. It showed a drawing of a little girl wearing a black overall dress and a long-sleeved, green shirt. She was on her knees crying, surrounded by shadows._

_She grabbed another drawing off the floor; this one showed a creature resembling a rat, wearing a huge smile revealing its' sharp words underneath it read: '**Monster**'. Maryah looked between the two and pocketed the drawing of the 'monster', setting the other one on the floor._

_As she went to the closet in the corner, she heard a creak of the planks behind her. She froze, eyes wide. Slowly, she turned around, facing the shadows. A chill ran along her spine. With a shaking breath she cried out, "Who's t-there?" Silence._

_"Don't be afraid," she said cautiously, "I won't harm you."_

_There was a beat of silence before a deep chuckle echoed in the building. "_I'm not the one who should be afraid, kid. But you are curious, I'll give you that. Just like your grand-mother."_ Two, purple eyes glowed through the darkness. Maryah gulped, backing up away from the shadows. "H-How do you know m-my grand-mom?" she questioned. The purple eyes followed her every movement. "_Let's just say, she and I, were _very_ close."

_"W-W-Who are you, exactly?"_

_"_Just an old family friend."

_Maryah looked at the eyes with fear._ "What _are you?" The eyes seemed to glow even brighter. "_Do you know the saying, 'Curiosity Killed the Cat'?" _"Did you know that satisfaction brought it back?" It chuckled again._ "You're funny. What's your name, kid?"

_"M-Maryah?"_

_"_Well, _Maryah_, could you help me with something?" _Maryah's back hit the wall behind her. "What d-do you want h-help with?" _

_The shadow's eyes gleamed with delight._

_"_I want you to help _them. _But to do that, _you _have to remember first."

_"What do you mean by-" she cut off when she felt herself drift away. The world around her was disappearing. The shadow was still there, talking to her in a whisper; its' voice was in head._

"Remember, _Maryah."_

Maryah sat up quickly in her bed, taking deep breaths to calm her heart down. Once she managed to get her heart beat back to normal, she turned to the clock on her nightstand. It read, "**12:00**"_. _Next to the clock was the covered doll and the book. Letting out a long sigh, Maryah got up from her bed. Maybe some water would help her back sleep.

She walked across the room to the light switch, and flipped it. When the lights didn't turn on, she flipped it again. She gave up after a while before going over to her nightstand's drawer, opened it, and pulled out her flashlight. The light coming from the flashlight when Maryah turned it on was illuminated the room.

She walked to the door, opened it, walked out, went downstairs, and into the kitchen. The lights didn't come on down there either. In the kitchen, she got a cup and filled it with water. With the cup, and the flashlight at hand, she headed back upstairs, and paused at the doorway of her room.

Something didn't feel right to her. She peered around the room, making the darkness disappear with her light. At first, she didn't see anything. But, the flashlight's light landed on her nightstand. The doll was not there; the only evidence if it ever being there was the cloth that covered it up.

Maryah walked over to the nightstand and then got on the floor, pointing the flashlight under the nightstand. After finding nothing, Maryah moved to the bed. There were too many toys under the bed to see if the doll was there. She gave up and stood up. As she did, something fell out from her pocket.

Looking down, flashing her flashlight, Maryah saw two papers on the ground. Her blood ran cold when she grabbed them and turned them over. The papers were the photograph and the drawing from her dream.

At the same moment, something behind Maryah fell, mading her jump. Her mouth fell open when she turned around. On her dresser was the doll, wearing the same wide smile it had when she found it. Looking down, she spotted what fell. It was a baseball that she caught at a game with grand-mom.

Maryah looked up again, only to see the doll slowly tilting its' head to the side. Its' smile impossibly wider as it stared at her. She began to back up away from the doll before she bumped into something behind her. The doll laughed from its' place on dresser. Shaking with fear, Maryah looked up and kept her flashight's light on the doll. Blood red eyes stared down at her. She slowly pointed her flashlight up toward the eyes. The light flickered when it revealed the being's face; it looked like the 'monster' from the drawing Maryah had collected earlier.

Its' head shaking in the light was the only warning Maryah had before it lunged at her. She dodged but wasn't quick enough; resulting in it scratching her arm and then running past her. It ran into the dresser, knocking all the contents, including the doll, on to the floor. She stood there frozen, looking at the creature, who was on top of the fallen dresser. After making sure it wasn't moving, Maryah shifted the flashight into her other hand and went to look at the scratched arm. The creature managed to make the wound bleed, but, luckily, it wasn't too deep. She thought about how she was going to tell her parents what happened when the light flickered and then turned off. Maryah, who was scared, hit the flashlight, mumbling "Come on, come on," under her breath.

When it finally turned on, Maryah saw the dresser still in the place where it fell. The thing she did not see, however, was the creature that was on top of it.

She examined the room, letting the flashlight touch every corner; but there was no sign of it. Still uneased, Maryah ran out of her bedroom and into her parent's. She slamed the door opened and jumped into bed, awaking the two from their slumber. When they realized that it was just their daughter, they asked what had happened. Maryah explained that there was a monster in her room and had disappeared and that she didn't want to go back because she was scared.

So, they allowed her to stay with them for the night, putting it of as a nightmare Maryah had. The two went back to sleep. Maryah closed her eyes but did not go to sleep for she knew that the creature was still in the house. With that thought, Maryah stayed up for the rest of the night, letting the fear of what the creature might do to her keep her up.

Too bad that Maryah didn't think to look in the closet.

* * *

**Another bad chapter down...whoooo!**


End file.
